Valentines day
by Natashow
Summary: What will Dr. Cockroach get Susan for Valentines day? Dr.C/Susan R
1. Chapter 1

Valentines day

It was the day before Valentines day and woke up feeling groggy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. he sat up from his cot and walked to his Bathroom. He turned the faucet on letting the water warm up. He looked at his reflection. Even in his half insect head people could still see he wasn't young like he used to be. He slicked back his antennae and smirked but his antennae popped back up. His eyes dropped and he hung his head.

"She wouldn't fall for an older man like me....she would be with a strapping young man." He mumbled to himself.  
He finished washing up and brushed his teeth. Dr. Cockroach put his lab coat on and walked to the main corridor.

When He walked down the corridor he lifted an eyebrow. No one was at the table eating breakfast, so he walked up and sat down and started to eat his garbage. The Doctor was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice bob slithering up with pieces of construction paper on him, Dr. C. looked up at Bob.

"Yes Bob what is it that you want?" He asked biting into a shoe. Bob grinned and placed a torn up piece of paper on the table.

"Hey Doc! You think Susan will like this?" looked at bob then at the paper.

"Yes Bob she will." Bob smiled. Bob slithered away as noticed Link sitting with his back to him.

"Link, what are you doing?" Link Jumped turning around with his hands behind his back.

"Hey! Doc, whats up?" He smiled sheepishly.

"What do you have behind your back?" The doctor asked. Link shifted his eyes back and forth.

"Nothing...." He said monotone. The Dr.'s eyes half shut and he ran behind him, snagging the object.

"Hey!" Link protested and Dr. C. looked down at the object. It was a sloppy cut heart it said, "HAPPi VALeNTINES DAY" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Valentines day..." His eyes finally open wide. It hit him, tomorrow is day and he Didn't get have anything for Susan. He dropped the Valentine and ran out of the room to the general.

"Ah Dr. Cockroach what can I do for ya?"

"Give me access to your vehicle so I can go and get something for Susan."

"Sorry no can do. Tomorrow you will be able to go."

"But.."

"No means No!"

Dr. Cockroach went back to his room and shut the door, making the light dim down and went over to his stereo putting on a English old fashion waltz. He sat down at his desk seeing scattered papers everywhere, grabbing a pencil and went deep in thought once more.

"Tomorrow is Valentines day....and...what am I going to get...Susan...." His eyes half shut with a dreamy expression on his face. He was day dreaming about Susan being normal size and dancing with him. When he finally snapped out of it looking down at the piece of paper. It was a sketch of a man and a woman dancing. Then an idea popped into his head and he grabbed some papers and different pieces of metal. Dr. Cockroach grabbed his tools and started to work on it.

"Susan, this will be the best valentines day you'll ever had! I guarantee it!" He said with a evil laugh here and there. Dr.C worked on this project throughout the day and through out the night.

*ok I know this is a day or 2 late but i have not had the time to write it so i got the first chap up i will get the other one up ASAP. tell me how you like it and no flames plzzz

Next time~~~

what is the present that got Susan and why isn't Susan comming out of her room and why is all out of breath??? find out soon on the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 4:55 a.m, and polished up his gift for Susan. He smiled sleepily. He got up walking out of this room and walked to Susan't room. He tapped his knuckle on Susan's Door.

"Susan?" He called softly, he opened the door quietly placing his gift on the table walking out of the room. Laying on his bad,sleep soon over came him.

Back in the room Susan heard everything and got up walking to the gift and smiled.

"Dr...Thank you...." She pushed the round button on top. She heard a clicking sound and the top of the box folded back and something rotated up. Her eyes widened as a puff of smoke comes out and sparkles come down and an old fashion waltz played as a figure of a man and a woman spun around as if they were dancing. She smiled big then yawned and went back to bed.

The Doctor woke up with someone knocking on his door. He got up opened the door and he looked down to seeing the general in pajamas with little ducks on them and pink bunny slippers. Dr. Cockroach lifted an eyebrow.

"Keep your smart remarks to yourself... any whoo.. I saw what you did." looked at him. "Don't you have any idea how to romance a woman!?" looked down at him.

"But....I thought.."

"You thought wrong! 0800 hours you go out and get that woman a rose! you hear me!?"

"Yes sir!" He saluted the retreating figure then leaned against the door frame laughing, "duck pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers!" He went back to bed dreaming about else he could get her.

It became eight-o clock and woke up and put his clothing on. He opened his door quietly and and closed it trying not to wake anyone and sped off to find the general. The general was drinking coffee.

" Hey, I'm here where is the car?" The general Just pointed to the garage and there was a dark blue car. He got into the car looking for the keys. Then he saw a button that said "start engine". He drove to town. He stopped at a small grocery store. He stepped through the doors searching frantically for the floral department. He finally found it. A lady walked up to him.

"Hello sir would you like me to help you with anything?"

"Yes, I am looking for a single rose."

"We have many rose Bouquets."

"I need one single rose."

"A single rose?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes..."

"A single rose... let me see what we have..." She walked away. He stood there awhile then she came back. "Well sir you got our last rose."

"OK, how much? She winked at him gave him the rose.

"It's on the house." He looked her and walked out of the store. He stopped looking around. There were no cars in the parking lot.

"Bloody Hell! Where is my car!"

*ok i got this chap done hope you liked it there is one more chap after this no flames plz

next on valentines day~~

why is the dr. out of breath and what happend to Susan? why was she staying in her room? find out more on the next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Cockroach looked around the parking lot. Someone stole his, well the Generals car.

"What am I supposed to do now? How will I get to Susan in time...?" He said to aloud. 'standing around Isn't the answer.' He thought to himself. He started to sprint down the side walk. Some people saw him and asked him for his autograph.

"Dr. Cockroach! Is that rose for a certain someone?" The reporter asked.  
"I...uh...yes..." The video camera came closer and Dr. Cockroach eyed them.  
"Dr.! Is that rose for Susan Murphy?" 'Drat! Most likely Susan is watching this. Think fast...Ahah!' He thought to him self as he jumped high in the air and ran off.

Back with Susan, she was sitting her room. She decided to watch TV, she then saw on the screen.  
"Dr. Cockroach is that rose for a certain someone?" The reporter said.  
"I..uh...Yes."  
"Is that rose for Susan Murphy?" Her eyes widened as she sat closer to the TV. All did was Jump in the air and ran off.  
"See even the Dr. has someone to be with for Valentines day..." She turns the TV off pulling her knees to her chest.

Back to Dr. Cockroach. He was running through a small neighborhood. He spotted a few kids playing in a front yard, their bikes on the lawn. He ran up to them.  
"Hey! It's !" The kids screamed.  
"Yes it's me, can i barrow your cycle?"  
"What?"  
"Your bicycle."  
"Yeah sure go ahead." So hopped on to the kids bike, putting the rose in this mouth. He sped off, he was so focused on getting that rose to Susan that rose was losing it's petals.  
"NOOOOOF!" He screamed looking behind him watching the petals floating away. When he looked forward his eyes widened as he realized he was on a collision course with a fence. His front tire hit the fence sending soaring head first into the air. He skidded face first into the ground then he rolled over on his back spitting dirt out. Dr.C. looked at his side where the rose was in his hand and all the petals were gone.

"No.. Blastit all! What am I supposed to do now...?" He closed his eyes, but jumped out of his skin when he heard a women's voice. He stood up to see a women with long flowing blond hair putting roses in a pot.  
"Ma Da'me you startled me."  
"I'm sorry sir. I see you are having problems." He lifts an eyebrow.  
"Is it that obvious?" She nodded then smiled with her eyes still shut.  
"Be happy that you get to see your love unlike me..." She opens her light silver blue eyes. Dr. Cockroach sucked in some air. "I'm terribly sorry I Didn't mean to..."  
"It's fine sir. Here take this and give this to your lady friend." She handed him a rose and he grabbed it but lifted an eyebrow.  
"It's fake...?"  
"To the untrained eye it's face but to others its the never ending rose.

(TBC)

hope you like it i will be making another chap


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

He went to grab his wallet,

"How much will it be?" He looked back up to see the women was gone. "I must have hit my head harder then I thought..." He looked at his hand and saw the face rose. He just shook his head and continued running to the secret base.

Back at the base everyone was sitting around talking,

"I'm worried about Susan." Bob said frowning sadly.

"Yeah, me too, where's the Doc?" Link asked looking around when all of a sudden Dr. C. came busting into the room out of breath. Everyone looked at him as he walked to Susan's door. He straightened his lab coat. He tapped his knuckle against her door.

"Susan?...my dear, I have something for you...It's me Dr. Cockroach.." The door opened and Dr. Cockroach walked into the room. It was dark and he could see Susan in the corner.

"My dear why are the lights off?" He turned the lights on seeing her with blood shut eyes her hair a mess and tear streaming down her face.

"Susan? Whats wrong?"

"I...Have no special someone for valentines day." Susan said softly. Dr. Cockroach clutched the rose tightly then walked up to Susan. She looked down at him tears flowing down her cheeks. He scurried up her leg standing on her knee wiping a tar away.

"Why so many tears my dear girl?"

"V...Valentines day was the day... Derrek asked me to marry him.." He mentally growled at the name. He dismissed that holding out the rose.

"Derrek isn't here now is he? And the last time I checked I'm not Derrek." She looked down at him with wide eyes then grabbed the rose.

"A fake rose?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"To the untrained eye it is my dear but in other cases it is a ever lasting rose and..." He looked up at her placing his hand on her. "As long as this rose is blooming my love for you will be there." Her eyes watered up again and he stepped back. "What did I do? Why are you crying?" She picked him up so he was standing on her hand.

"These are tears of happiness...I love you too too Dr..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. They pulled back and Susan placed him on her shoulder.

"Happy Valentines day Dr."

"Happy Valentines day My dear."


End file.
